


Intentions

by Vivien



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sex Pollen, brief impression of cheating, but there is no infidelity here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: Ben Solo never intended any of this.





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



> This is a ridiculous frothy confection of a sex romp. IDEK, guys. I tried to make it serious, but it just came out... cute. I kinda like the cute, and I hope you do, too. 
> 
> Thanks to @southsidestory for her betaing.

Ben Solo never intended any of this.

His head shook slightly as he leaned into the counter, forcing crumbs of protein bar into his mouth. That wasn’t quite the truth. He had absolutely intended to defect from the First Order and return to his mother’s side in the Resistance. Rey made that course of events inevitable.

He hadn’t intended this - standing at the mess hall counter designed for species who didn’t sit for meals (or for tall humans who don’t fold well into mess table benches). Standing and watching, like some forlorn adolescent in a bad Holonet academy drama, three people laughing together across the room and wishing he was one of them. 

He had never intended that. Ever.

At least, that’s what he told himself. It didn’t necessarily help him sleep at night, but it soothed his pride. It wasn’t like Rey’s hand in his turned the galaxy upside down and thoughts of her haunted his dreams since they’d taken down Snoke together. It was definitely not that the first begrudging nod of approval from Finn made his heart do this ridiculous flippy thing. The memory made his cheeks burn even now.

That former stormtrooper sat in between Rey and Poe, leaning from one side to the other to nuzzle both discreetly. Finn looked up, catching Ben’s eye, and Rey’s head immediately turned to face him, as well, an almost smile on her face.

Ben ducked his head immediately, crammed the last of the protein bar into his mouth, and swooped out of the mess hall.

No, he had never in his wildest dreams intended this.

In the training room later that day, he schooled his face into an impassive façade before he met Rey for sparring. As the only two Force sensitives on base, they naturally trained quite a bit together. It was torture for Ben, because Rey was… Rey. She was the strongest, fiercest, most beautiful person he’d ever known, and while he didn’t think she outright hated him – not after what they’d been through together – she certainly didn’t like him that much.

Straight to the point as always, Rey ignited her saber staff and took up a fighting stance.  
“I was thinking,” she said, “we ought to practice with the Force connection. We haven’t opened it since… since the throne room.”

Ben bent down on one knee to unbuckle and then re-buckle the straps on his boots. He really didn’t want Rey in his head right now. Not with the fantasies that currently resided there playing on loops.

“Um. Yes, okay? Sure.” He winced and dropped his forehead onto his knee for a brief moment. He wasn’t good at denying Rey anything she asked of him.

“You all right, Solo?” She looked down at him, her forehead furrowed with a mix of annoyance and concern.

He looked up and his mouth went dry. “I’m fine. Let’s do this.”

“I won’t bite, you know,” Rey said, a smirk playing on her lips.

Heat singed his cheeks and he shifted to work on the straps of his other boot. Stars, she was going to be the death of him.

“Mmm hmm, I know.” His voice didn’t waver. That was his only consolation as he stood and met her eyes, her gorgeous, hazel eyes. She met his gaze and let down the barriers that kept her Force connection walled off from his.

He stared at his boots for one single steadying moment and then let down his.

They’d joined in the Force many times before. The first time by accident, the other times out of desperation in battle, the last time in the throne room on single, deadly purpose. Each time was unique, and Ben shivered as he felt her mind open to him. She was in no way pliant; she offered herself and her mind to him not as a gift but as an earned privilege. He took a deep, shaky breath and prayed to whatever might listen that she not look too deeply within him.

He ignited his lightsaber. “Shall we?”

Rey grinned. “I’m going to kick your ass, Solo.”

He suppressed the shiver that went through him. “You’re going to try, scavenger.”

Ben was off his game today, and Rey picked up on that immediately. She showed him no mercy, however. When they battled with their connection open, it was a study in focus or lack thereof. She was definitely the dominant of the two today, throwing emotions and glimpses of his memories back at him.

She paused the spar for a moment after they’d been at it awhile. “Are you sure you’re all right? You seem really unfocused today. I can go easier on you, if you’d like.” She smiled at him, her eyes lit with mirth.

He growled and lashed out, driving her back in a series of blows. “I’m fine,” he spat out, and he continued his advance. Rey’s brow furrowed in concentration as she met his attack and attempted to reverse it. Push and pull, pull and push, this is how their battles had always gone, and this is how their sparring continued. They were well matched and both ridiculously stubborn.

Then, as Rey defiantly slashed back in a fierce defense that stopped him cold, she sent an image through the connection of him staring across the mess hall like a love struck nerf calf. He faltered and that was all Rey needed to press her advantage. She drove him back, back, across the training room, until his back was against the wall, their light sabers locked over their heads.

That’s when Rey crashed into him, her lips locking to his.

Ben dropped his lightsaber in surprise and his arms flailed before he grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace that was fiercer than in any battle lock they’d ever engaged. She snickered victoriously as she leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Finally,” she sighed against his lips, and then she nibbled on his lower lip. He saw stars behind his closed eyes.

“But- Finn-” he stammered.

“You can kiss him another time,” she said, tightening her legs around him and sliding her hand up to ruffle through his hair. “It’s my turn now.”

“I thought you couldn’t stand me.”

“Well, sometimes I can’t. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to fuck you.” Her words could have come across as cruel, callous but the almost smile softened her face, and within their connection, he reached out to her, letting her all the way in. She filled the empty spaces within his mind like she was made for them.

Ben groaned and kissed her back, hungry - no, starving - for more. He pulled away a few breathless moments later to see her beautiful face, her lips red and her eyes glazed.

“Are you sure? Because…” He trailed off, but he was laid bare nonetheless. He hadn’t been with anyone before. Not really. And this-- this was-- It didn’t mean nothing to him. It meant something.

She reached up and cupped his face with a calloused palm, her thumb moving over his lips. “Don’t be afraid,” she said, her eyes twinkling with gentle teasing. “I feel it, too.”

He let her pull him into a deeper kiss, shivering as her free hand slid under his shirt and over the muscles of his abdomen. When she slid down to the padded floor of the training room, he followed her willingly.

They hooked up often after that. Rey would slip into his bedroom - and then right back out - or pull him into a storage closet or pounce on him after sparring. He didn’t ask questions. He realized that he probably ought to, but if he did, she might decide he was more trouble than he was worth. Besides that, he had absolutely, positively no clue as to what to say. This kind of thing was never covered in his sessions with tutors or in his training from either of his masters. He assumed their affair was a secret, and he would keep it close and dear.

However, this made his next mission with Finn rather awkward.

Usually, Rey was his partner on these special expeditions mopping up the remains of the First Order, but occasionally he was paired with Finn. The intel the Resistance received indicated that a cell of First Order troops was in hiding on the jungle planet of Prileth 7. Rey was already on duty with Leia in the newly reformed Senate in Coruscant, so it was Finn who ended up with Ben.

What if Ben slipped and said something about Rey that clued Finn into how he felt for her? What if Finn decided in a fit of jealousy that Ben needed to be eliminated? Why had he never thought to ask Rey whether or not their affair was secret or terrible or…

This was all very, very complicated.

It didn’t help that when Finn was in focused “man on a mission” mode, he was even more attractive than usual. Being attracted to another man wasn’t a strange thing for Ben. What was super strange was being attracted to the boyfriend of the woman you were fucking every chance you got. It made his head hurt.

They made small talk as their craft soared through hyperspace. Ben didn’t refer to Rey at all, but Finn certainly did. He talked and talked about her, her prowess in fighting, her ideas to make things better in the galaxy now that Snoke had been vanquished and the First Order nearly decimated. But sometimes Finn would fall into a lull, and Ben would catch him looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

Ben had a bad feeling about that.

As they made their way from their landing site, they had to cut through thick jungle. Ben led the way, his lightsaber hacking through vegetation, and Finn followed closely behind, checking the readouts on his datapad, as they hunted for the caves the troops were rumored to be in.

They stumbled into a clearing where a large purple fern spread its spiky fronds. Their movements triggered the plant into releasing its spores. Both Ben and Finn breathed them in before they knew what was happening.

Just as quickly, Ben felt heat rushing through him, and he grabbed Finn’s arm to steady himself. That was all the encouragement Finn needed to pull Ben into a crushing kiss as the spores did their work stimulating their hormones into a frenzy.

“Wait… what?” Ben gasped, using all his strength to pull away from kissing Finn’s mouth.

“Come on, Solo,” Finn smirked. “You didn’t think Rey was going to have all the fun, now did you?”

“You- know?”

“Of course I do,” Finn said, his palm running over the hard muscle of Ben’s chest. “She told me the minute she decided. We don’t have any secrets.”

“Then this? This won’t be a secret?” Ben’s brain was fogged by both lust from the spores and the complexity of human relationships. Lust was by far the easier of the two to keep up with.

“It would have happened eventually.” He nodded to the fern, and his hand moved from Ben’s chest lower down his abdomen. “This just gave me an excellent excuse to make a move. Waiting for you to do anything was going to leave us old and gray.”

Ben whimpered as Finn’s hand drifted even lower, and for a little while, he forgot about Rey, the mission, and everything besides Finn’s strong hands and soft lips coaxing pleasure from his body.

He realized that this interlude would only complicate matters further. He couldn’t regret it; he would have to hope for the best. He also noticed that once the spores wore off, and he and Finn left the clearing, Ben felt better, more focused, than he had in a long while, and he single handedly dealt with the cell of enemy soldiers once they found them.

Back at the base, Rey met Finn and Ben at the hangar and kissed both of them thoroughly. While she kissed Finn, a spike of jealousy tried to plant itself in Ben’s gut, but Rey uprooted it when she turned her attentions to him.

“Welcome home,” she said, taking their hands and leading them both back to her room.

It turned out that things were much, much less complicated than Ben had feared they’d be.

In the weeks that followed, Ben discovered that the anger and frustration, the misery and loneliness – all that pent up darkness that had stalked him for years - receded. He found himself smiling more, and he even laughed out loud once at the mess table with Finn and Rey where he fit in with the company, if not with the benches.

Finn would visit him in his room, as would Rey, and sometimes they would arrive together. They never stayed the night, though. That simple act was something for which Ben began to yearn.

Poe returned from a long expedition with Admiral Holdo; he’d been gone since before Finn and Ben’s memorable mission. He cornered Ben one evening before dinner.

“So I hear you and my boyfriend and his girlfriend are a thing now.”

Ben swallowed hard. “Yes, I guess we are.”

“This is your one warning. If you hurt either of them, I’ll end you. Understood?” Poe bit his lower lip, a glint in his eyes, and he patted Ben on the upper arm, a little harder than necessary, Ben thought.

“Understood,” he said stiffly, hurt pride and indignation seeping into old pathways in his brain.

Poe smiled. “Excellent.” Then he flipped Ben a key card. “We sleep together in my quarters. You’re invited.”

That night, Ben nestled under covers between Rey and Finn, with Poe on the other side of Finn. He was tired out, but he couldn’t quite fall asleep. He was too busy memorizing how Rey curled into him, softly snoring into his cradled arm, how Finn’s leg sprawled over his own. He didn’t remember ever feeling this warm and contented.

Ben Solo never intended any of this. But he was sure glad it had happened.


End file.
